Paul Sykes
Sjin (pronounced Shiin, sometimes'' Sa-gin'') is a member of the Yogscast who often works in collaboration with Sips. His first name is Paul, said by Lewis in the "Yogscast HQ - Exclusive Tour with Lewis and Simon" (1:02) while his last name is unknown. According to his facebook page, he is 28 years old and born on Christmas eve. Sjin has his own Minecraft gameplay series with Sips, which Simon described as "just like the old days of mine and Lewis' Minecraft series". Sips and Sjin also started a 'Sips and Sjin Play' series, in which the duo try out some of the new games on the market. He has a similar series called 'Let's Try' in which he tries out some of the most bizarre games available. His channel is called yogscastsjin and can be found here Sjin has also been credited as the creator of Verigan's Hold, the castle held by the Templars in the Shadow of Israphel series. This has been revealed on several occasions, including by Lewis in their Pax Prime interview (via Skype). Sjin is also currently involved in a rivalry with Duncan (Lalna). Sjin conducted an intricate plan for stealing various objects from Duncan's house on their Tekkit server, which resulted in Duncan burning down Sjin's house. It is revealed later on that the house that Duncan burned was a decoy. Then Duncan tricked Sips, Sjin and Nilesyy into drinking 'Lemonade', which was actually Pee from Duncan's Outhouse. Sips and Sjin and nilesy dropped two nukes(and somehow Sips) on the outhouse while Duncan was paying a visit. He and Duncan both destroyed the server in Duncan's tekkit series and each other's houses in a fight, Sjin's by Duncan, using two nukes and Duncan's by Sjin via a nuclear meltdown. On the 10th of July 2012, Sjin appeared for a short while in a video in a news article about the Yogscast on the BBC website, talking about his role in the Yogscast. He also likes dirt. Quotes *"You mother trucker" *"I wouldn't like to spread that on my Ryvita" *"I got these jokers" *"Come here you son of a gun!" *"Oh crumbs!" *"You haven't heard the last of me Duncan! This means war" *"Let's ice these jokers." *"What happens in the hovel... Stays in the hovel" *"Here's a line, this, this side is Sips Co., that side is, Not Co." *"Well, Well, Well..." *"I was very very drunk." *"Oui! Oui!" *"Let's Rock and Lock and Load" *"Dennis Hopper you bloody bastard, I'm gonna friggen ram this bus up your arse!" *"Seven Hells, Dennis!" *"My, uh- My casserole's done" *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"But it's quality dirt." *"I don't know what this dirt's all about, but you're going to be hearing from our lawyers." *"Sips is not going to be happy about this..." *"This is Sips Co. land!" *"I can be female." *"Let's ice these mother truckers" *"I'm riding the red stuff." *"Don't stay on the banana boat for more than 10 seconds." *"Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading" Trivia *It was revealed in episode 6 of Question Time with Sips that Sjin suffers from conjoined toes, which lead to a long debate over whether or not it would make him swim faster. *Sjin started his channel in early February 2012, as of May 2012 he has amassed (with help from other members of the Yogscast team) just over 100,000 subscribers. *Sjin is also an avid Minecraft builder; he has helped with the building of the Shadow of Israphel series and has shown off his building skills in his 'Let's Build' series. *In the Pax Prime interview, Lewis didn't pronounce Sjin's name properly, instead pronouncing it Sa-gin. Sjin himself has been noted as pronouncing his name this way sometimes, especially in more recent videos. *Sjin (sarcastically) told Sips in episode 29 of their Let's Play of Minecraft that he just turned fifty-five years old. *Sjin's first name is Paul. *Sjin, as said in his Tekkit series with Sips is known that every now and again he enjoys the lust of Ryvita . Sjin2.jpg Sjin1.jpg Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Yogscast